hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Nepgear/Quotes
Featuring quotes from: *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed *Megadimension Neptunia VII *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation *Hyperdimension Neptunia Hello New World In Battle Battle Start In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Okay. I'll do my best. Surprise Attack In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Kyah! I wasn't even ready yet! Symbol Attack In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Yay! We get to go first! Boss Battle In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I can face anyone with sis! Start Turn In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I need to calm myself. *I can go any time. *I... I'll do my best! Basic Attack In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Please prepare yourself. *Take this! *Here I come! In Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online *Please hit! Skill *Um... please lose already...! **Using Starshine, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Puuuuuuuuuuuunch! **Using Gear Knuckle, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Blades of light... Mirage Dance! **Using Mirage Dance, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Gooooooooo! **Using Slash Wave, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I'll end this... Panzer Blade! **Using Panzer Blade, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *What is this robot?! **Using Nepgeardam, in: Megadimension Neptunia VII Damage In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Please stop! Death In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I'm... not good enough...? Revived In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I... I'm saved! *Thank you. Transform In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I'm sorry. I'll be serious now. EXE Drive *Limiter released! Beam max! This is everything I have! ... This is the end! **Using Celestial Severance, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Kill In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Sorry. Win In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Whew... we somehow won. *... Did I help? (no) In Megadimension Neptunia VII *Did everyone see how I did? *We won! *I'm a mess... Level Up In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I need to get stronger. *I feel stronger now. In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'll keep up the good work! In Battle (as Purple Sister) Transform Complete In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Time to be serious. Start Turn In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *It's my turn. *Is it my turn already? Basic Attack In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Here I come! Skill *Feel the power of the STARSHINE!! **Using Starshine, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Take this! **Using Radical Saber, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Win In Megadimension Neptunia VII *I'm a CPU of Planeptune after all! *That was really easy! *I've still got a ways to go. I have to try harder. Out of Battle Jump *Like a bunny! **In: Megadimension Neptunia VII Chirper In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I just want to touch Neptune's parts! Cutscenes In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation *Are we... not cute enough...? In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *...where's my souvenir? In Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed *I bet that's because everyone loves to see your cute, round face, Neptune! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *If that's the case, then there's no limits to what I can do to Neptune... In the Anime *Wow, Uni! You look so badass! *Wow, Uni! ...where did your boobs go? In the Manga In Hyperdimension Neptunia Hello New World *Drills are... so romantic. ???? *Check out that Tetris! *I'll kill you until you die from it! Category:Quotes